User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Avia's Basic Guide to Adventuring-Choosing a Class (Munchkins and Dragons)
1.1.0 (Written BEFORE Chapter I of the story.. But not actually shared with anyone within the story yet.) will be updated over time.. But there's a changelog at the bottom, which will link to older versions in case you want to look at her takes then, and/or avoid spoilers for the actual story of Munchkins and Dragons. Well, the latest version of the guide before each and every spoiler and/or major development would be included. The rest are still mentioned in the changelog, just not linked to. Also, just for that purpose, unlike regular changelogs, this one reads from the oldest version down to the newest. Hello, readers! This is a guide to how to be the best you can be as an adventurer! As anyone would know, the goal of adventuring is to become the strongest you can be.. And not die. It is said that if you become powerful enough, you have a shot at being immortal:But these are only rumours: There is no evidence that this actually happens. The process is simple:First, you choose what KIND of adventurer you want to be, which is called a "class", then, you gather experience, and once you have enough, you become better, and more powerful. For some reason, the rise in power is not gradual, but happens in jumps, which I have named them as "levels of experience". But, for the sake of brevity, I will simply shorten them to "levels". How does experience work? ..You just gain it over time as you adventure! ..Don't worry, I'll try and update this guide soon once I gather up just how that works, so you'll know how to optimize your rate of growth. From what I've gathered, there are many classes you can choose from. They all have their strengths and weaknesses, but it's best for you to choose your class based on how good you are at the six main attributes, which I will be labeling as Strength, Wisdom, Intelligence, Charisma, Dexterity, and Constitution. Strength is obviously how strong you are, Charisma is how good you are at convincing others, dexterity is how dexterous you are, constitution is how tough you are, intelligence is how smart you are, and wisdom is how wise you are. Now, do not confuse intelligence with wisdom, my fellow adventurers. Intelligence is your ability to process information and analyze:Wisdom is how much you know, and draw fine conclusions from. Intellegence will help you with science, wisdom will help you sense someone's motive. So, if you don't know which one you're better at, ask yourself:"Am I good at analyzing things in a logical manner, or am I just wise enough to know these things?" The former is intelligence. The latter is wisdom. The best class for you is dependent on these statistics, as each one relies on a different set of skills. If you're having trouble finding out how your statstics fare, then go to the section about statistics-That's the next one, There are nine known classes-Fighter, Mage, Cleric, Rogue, Druid, Bard, Ranger, Paladin, and Monk. Some of them have sub-classes as well:Fighter has the subclasses of Warrior and Barbarian, while Mage has sub-classes of Wizard, and Sorcerer. Paladin is a special class-It combines some of the abilities of the Fighter and Cleric:But you can't CHOOSE to be a Paladin-At least not to my knowledge. Paladins are chosen by their deities, so.. I won't be going over them here. If you happen to be a Paladin, though, there should be some information on the matter in later parts of the guide. If you have more strength than anything else, your best bet is to study to be a fighter-Doubly so if dexterity or constitution is second. Which KIND of fighter? Well, there really isn't that much of a choice. A barbarian is just that-Barbaric:A class of low intelligence, but VERY high strength. They're the only class that can't read. So.. It's not like you can "choose" to be a Barbarian:You just ARE one. ...And if that's the case, you might not even be able to read this guide in the first place, so.. Well, I have nothing to say to you then. Not like you'd know what it is anyway if you can't read. A Paladin is what happens if you're a Warrior, but serve one of the main dieties-But it must be a Lawful one, and YOU must be Lawful. Else, no Paladin for you. And even then, you have to be specifically CHOSEN. So, don't expect to actually become one. Stick with being a Fighter until you're chosen to be a Paladin. If you have more intelligence than anything else, a Wizard is your best class-Their spell-casting abilities are entirely dependent on your intelligence-Seeing as spells are cast based on your knowledge of them. You might think that a Wizard is the same thing as a Sorcerer, but this is not the case. A Wizard can know any number of spells, but must STUDY the spells, every time they want to use them, minus the simplest one, known as "read magic"-Thus, the actual number they can cast within a short timespan is lower than that of a Sorcerer. However, a Sorcerer can only KNOW a certain number of spells based on each level, and cannot switch-Likely because they value raw magical power, rather than actually studying. Not only that, a Sorcerer's spell-casting abilities depend on Charisma, not Intelligence, so that means if your main stat isn't Charisma, Sorcerer isn't your class. If you have more dexterity than anything else, and have nice Intelligence and Wisdom, perhaps a Rogue would best suit you.. Don't worry, you don't have to steal from your party to be a Rogue. In fact.. Don't steal from your party-If they catch you, you'll probably get kicked out. A Rogue's main purpose is actually to search for traps, open locked doors, and to do stealth operations-Not just steal everything:Though that does seem to be the common thing they do.. Don't have the intelligence or wisdom, being stronger instead? Then you should probably be a Ranger. They're like fighters, but fight using ranged weapons, rather than melee combat. Have high Charisma, and some intelligence? Perhaps you should be a Bard:They have spells similar to, but not as powerful as, a Mage, and is essentially your jack-of-all-trades. One thing about their spells, is that their power depends on Charisma, not Intelligence, which is why Bard is best for charismatic people to have. This is because unlike Mages, these spells are entirely based on charms and illusions, not studying the nature of magic. The Bard is often a supporting role, and their music will encourage their allies. As a result, they're often going to be the leader of the party. Not that intelligent, or Bards aren't your thing? Don't worry, you can also try to be a Sorcerer, which is like a Wizard, but dependent on your Charisma rather than Intelligence, with more overall spells, but you'll only know a certain number at a time. Is it Wisdom that you have most of? Well, as long as you're willing to follow through to a deity (hey, they're powerful, and I speak from experience-'They are real.'), a Cleric is probably your best bet. They mainly have healing spells, and the ability to turn away, or, if they're experienced enough, even DESTROY the undead. Druid is also a fine class, having spells related to nature, and also being determined by Wisdom. Wisdom is an important state, doubly so here, because the number of spells they can cast per day is in fact dependent on this manner-Meaning your power is in fact more proportional to the square of your wisdom, if we were to give it a number-And, as I will show you in the next part, about statistics and combat, it is in fact possible to do this-And not just with Wisdom, but with ALL of the stats. So if you're having trouble trying to find out just exactly what they are in relation to one another, and judging what class you should choose because of that, look there. When I start becoming an adventurer myself, I'll study these statistics MUCH more closely, and my findings might just revolutionize adventuring strategy! A Monk is also a fine choice, if you have good strength and dexterity-Wisdom determines how powerful your offensive and defensive abilities are. If it's Constitution that you have the most of, then there really isn't much to go off of. You should probably choose your class based on your SECOND-highest attribute:But fighters and offensive roles are probably better for you if you have high constitution, and if you don't, you're best NOT to have a fighting role, unless you have high enough Strength to make up for it. Finished choosing your class? Well, there should be further information on strategy for your specific class-Go to the section of your class when it appears. --Changelog-- 1.0.0-Original Version **1.0.1-Fixed the spelling of "Rogue" **1.0.2-Fixed some errors about the Paladin 1.1.0-Fixed a HUGE error about Sorcerers! Category:Blog posts